Xerneas Gives Power to Diancie
This is the Scene where Xerneas gives power to Diancie and feels it in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''. (Later The Clouds clear, and sun is out, A dozens of Vivillon appears, Until Diancie looks and hops into hurry, as the heroes rushed in pursuit, As Diancie rushes in, Multiple Vivillon flies at Xerneas in a Neutral Mode, Diancie Gasps, so does as the heroes rushing in pursuit) Tai Kamiya: Look! Agumon: What is it? Sora Takenouchi: What is that? Ash Ketchum: Is that. Percy: Who is that Pokémon? Emerl: Could it be? Gmerl: It's... (Xerneas opens her eyes) Dace: Xerneas! (As Xerneas jumps peacefully multiple times, Diancie is in a hurry, so does as the heroes) Tai Kamiya: Follow Xerneas! Agumon: Don't let it get away! Diancie: Xerneas, wait, please! (Then She pass the bush, then trips over the log to the ground, then she gets up and continues running) Emerl: '''Diancie, be careful! '''Flain: Go faster! Joe Kido: '''Let's hurry! '''Gomamon: '''Roger! (Then she trips over the tree's Stem and falls off, But Xerneas Save her) (As Pikachu and Dedenne looks at Diancie) '''Pikachu: Pikachu! Dedenne: Dedenne! Takato Matsuki: (Stops running and panting) Did we found Xerneas? Flain: Yes. Renamon: We found it. Guilmon: Finally. Teslo: '''Do you think we found Xerneas? '''Krader: '''Yes, I think so. '''Emerl: Yes we did. Dudley Puppy: There it is! The Legendary Pokémon that can give life! (Diancie gets up, As the Heroes looked at Xerneas and Diancie) Diancie: Xerneas. (Xerneas Uses fairy aura) Xerneas: You have been following me for some time. Diancie: I finally get the chance to meet you. Xerneas: I know why you are here. I am aware of what it is you seek from me. I will grant your wish. (Xerneas Becomes an Active mode and Activates Fairy Aura, Feeling the heroes for great strength) Ed: What is that power? Kitty Katswell: That's Xerneas' fairy aura. Mordecai: Whoa. What is that? Rigby: Cool. Dace: Fairy Aura. Emerl: '''Cool. '''Tai Kamiya: Wow. Agumon: '''Neat. '''Kraw: Oh, yeah! (Starts laughing, Gobba joins him) Gobba: Fairy Aura is good! Magnifo: '''Magical! '''Mesmo: Very magical! Takato Matsuki: Cool! Guilmon: Nice! (Meanwhile, Dialga Looks at the fairy Aura) Dialga: Xerneas, You gave me strength. (Palkia Arrived) Palkia: Xerneas, I Believe in me. Dialga: Well done, Diancie. (Diancie Feels the fairy aura, to make things magical) Xerneas: The power it nourish life lies within you yourself... (As Xerneas Leaves and becomes Neutral form and Leaves) (Diancie Hops to look at Xerneas had leave) Diancie: Xerneas. I am truly grateful. (Our heroes rushed in to look at diancie) Dace: Princess Diancie! Merrick: Princess! Takuya Kanbara: You did it man! Zoe Orimoto: That was Fantástico! Volectro: Diancie, Did you feel it? Agumon: That fairy aura is nice. Gabumon: I'm happy you finally found Xerneas. Matt Ishida: Same here. Zaptor: That was Amazing! Mordecai: I feel that power! Jawg: It was kinda Magical! Rigby: Xerneas is so awesome! Krader: '''Yes, it was so a miracle! '''Magnifo: '''Even Magical fairy aura! '''James the Red Engine: And I can't believe this is the first time I see Xerneas. Percy: Yes! It's amazing as well! Yolei Inoue: Mystical means when you found Xerneas. Hawkmon: So did we. Pinkie Pie: And that, The Fairy powers are so amazing! Fluttershy: And even then, Xerneas has found us to see this, because I always wanted to see it! Izzy Izumi: Even you will Able to make a special Diamond! Rika Nonaka: That fairy aura is not that bad. Renamon: It was very pretty. Anna: You were able to create a heart diamond! Dace: I sensed a powerful Fairy Aura. Elsa: Since you Fairy powers are beautiful. Finn the Human: (Laughs) I feel that Fairy Aura too. Jake the Dog: Same here. Ash Ketchum: I feel like I was given that power, too! Pikachu: Pikachu! Dedenne: Dedenne! Serena: You'll be able to save your domain for sure! Lunk: I know you might able to save the domain! Flurr: And Create even more Diamonds! Finn the Human: You're ready to create a new heart diamond! Diancie: I wonder if I'm going to be able to create a Heart Diamond now... Ash Ketchum: Hey, give it a try! Zoe Orimoto: I can't wait! Tommy Himi: Go on! Bonnie: I'll bet you can! Teslo: Go on, Give it a Try! Mario: Go on. Palmon: Let's do it! Dudley Puppy: Come on, let's do it! Takuya Kanbara: C'mon princess. Dace: Please! Kiva: Do it now! Takato Matsuki: Let us see! Rika Nonaka: Let's see how pretty the heart diamond is. Twilight Sparkle: Come on, Cast a spell to create a new Heart Diamond! Mimi Tachikawa: I really want to see a beautiful diamond! Xion: We're right behind you. Matt Ishida: Go ahead. Michelangelo: Go on! Sora Takenouchi: Do it Diancie. Emerl: Go for it. Olaf: '''We're rooting for you! '''Fluttershy: Yeah, you can do it. Rarity: I Know you can. Veemon: '''I'm so Excited. '''Davis Motomiya: Let's go for it. Gmerl: (In Silver's voice) You can do it, Princess! Rigby & Mordecai: (Chanting) Diancie! Diancie! Diancie! '''All the Heroes: '''Diancie! Diancie! Diancie! (Just as Diancie is Ready to Create a New Heart Diamond) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes